


Look at me

by HarukaSan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Fluff, Hollow Bastion | Radiant Garden, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Set during KH3, self masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSan/pseuds/HarukaSan
Summary: "But Ienzo wanted more. He craved feelings that he never, truly enjoyed until now. The work on the replicas was exhausting, draining his energy, and so he needed to let himself go. His request for help to Demyx had sounded more like an order, and Demyx had gladly accepted it."
Relationships: Demyx & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Look at me

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea some weeks ago and wrote it yesterday night, because it seems I like this ship a lot now.  
> You're welcome!

On his knees. Back straight, his cock pulsing under his own hand. 

From the edge of the large mattress, Ienzo held his gaze in front of him, soft moans leaving his slightly parted lips. Slow strokes, from the base to the head, red and wet. Only the pale light of the full moon caressed his skin, enlightening the tears of sweat on his naked body. But that was enough for him. And for the man sitting two meters away, almost concealed in the darkness.

Demix allowed himself only soft touches over his arousal, still fully covered by the black coat. His yellow eyes danced over the perfect body in front of him; the tensed tights, the hairless chest, the lock of hairs covering one eye, while the other complied with the request Demix had made.

"Do you like how I touch myself, Demyx?"

"You're wonderful".

But Ienzo wanted more. He craved feelings that he never, truly enjoyed until now. The work on the replicas was exhausting, draining his energy, and so he needed to let himself go. His request for help to Demyx had sounded more like an order, and Demyx had gladly accepted it. 

Who the lead was in this game, none of them knew it. And that made it even better.

Ienzo fastened the rhythm, stroking harder. He didn't bother holding his voice, as his room was far from the others. 

"Please, come here".

He laid back, leaning on the mattress with one forearm, while the other hand kept masturbating.

Demyx stood up, a smirk on his lips. "You're savage today, you know?" He reached the bed and bent over Ienzo, with both his hands on the sides of his head. He never left Ienzo's face, not wanting to miss a single change in his expression; the eyelid narrowing, a tear of pleasure lost in his eye, the whispers that left his soft lips.

"Demyx… Demyx, keep looking at me".

The desperation in his voice hit Demyx like a thunder through his spine, making his neglected cock pulsing so hard under his clothes that he moaned in pain. Ienzo noticed it, but did nothing to help; he knew he liked to feel that way, restraining from giving himself pleasure. Demyx would have come screaming in the end, so it was worth the suffering.

Ienzo was fucking his cock so hard now that he was close, so close. Demyx knew it immediately, as Ienzo was always used to call his name more and more frequently, loud, when he was going to come.

And so Demyx put a hand on Ienzo's and moved it away, enjoying the painful and frustrated moan that came from him.

"Stand up" he ordered. Ienzo complied and followed him to the wall on the right of the bed, where a long mirror was reflecting them completely.

Ienzo allowed himself a smile when he saw Demyx standing behind him, looking at their faces from the glass.

"Watch yourself when you come".

He grab the lock of silver hair and moved it back on his head, forcing him to feel completely exposed. Ienzo held himself with a hand on the wall, the other beginning to stroke again while Demyx, the head on his shoulder, hugged him, pressing slow movements on his chest. Louder moans filled the room, words that made no sense anymore. 

"Demyx! Demyx!"

"Yeah baby… come for me".

A few strokes and Ienzo was staring at himself shivering in ecstasy, crying out Demyx name with almost a scream that became a mantra of whispers in the end while cum spilled all over his hand, his chest and the mirror.

"Demyx… I feel so good…"

Exhausted, he let himself laid back on his lover's embrace, not even noticing the cold zip of the coat on his naked skin.

Demyx held him tight, and moved his mouth near Ienzo's ear.

"My turn now".

"Of course". Ienzo looked at him through the mirror, both smiling to each other. "How?"

Demyx let him go and begun undressing. Ienzo watched him, still touching himself with sticky fingers. He reached his shoulder with his free hand and caressed it while he removed his boots and trousers.

When he was done, Demyx spent a few moments looking at Ienzo, panting for the long wait. He held Ienzo's face with both his hands and kissed him slowly, their tongues caressing each other for long instants. Then he put his hands on Ienzo's shoulders and pressed him downward.

"On your knees".

Parallel to the mirror, Demyx turned his head and watched their profiles as Ienzo obeid and took Demyx cock in his mouth.

"Ah!"

He groaned his pleasure, hiding his hands on Ienzo's soft and messy hairs. He had always done a marvellous job with his mouth, sucking him fast and confident. He had planned to watch him from the mirror, but Ienzo raised his eyes and looked at him from there, precum already filling his mouth.

"Yeah, look at me baby… you're doing great".

Ienzo moved his hands and grabbed Demyx ass, caressing and squeezing it, then he did the same with his testicles, and Demyx suddenly shivered and arched his back with a loud moan.

" Yes! Yes baby! Ah, you're so good!"

Ienzo knew he had just lost him, and so he decided to give him his personal coup the grace.

He left his cock and pressed his hands all over his shivering tights. Demyx looked down and saw him with _that_ look on his sweat face.

"I want you to fuck my face, Demyx. Come in my throat".

That view, those words made him so close that he couldn't wait one more second. He held Ienzo's head and entered his mouth completely, feeling his cock surrounded by the heath of his throat. He made sure Ienzo was ok and then he thrust, fast and deep, moaning Ienzo's name and praises to the great job the was always able to do with his mouth.

"Ah fuck! Fuck!"

He didn't last long, and as Ienzo had foreseen, he came screaming and begging, watching themselves on the mirror with wet eyes.

Ienzo swallowed his warm cum and licked his cock, cleaned it all over his length. Then he stood up and dove into Demyx arms, naked skins meeting at last. He kissed his chest and laid a cheek on it, eyes closed and hands on his shoulders. Demyx hugged him and kissed his head.

“Feel better now?”

Ienzo murmured a ‘yes’ and Demyx kissed his head again. As much as he would have loved to stay like that for eternity, they were so tired it was a miracle they hadn’t collapsed on the floor yet; so he gently moved from Ienzo and lead him to the bed, where they laid next to each other, Ienzo huddled against his chest once more.

It was late, some time past two in the morning. They didn’t have much time to rest, as Ienzo had to do a lot the next day, like every day and every week in that chaotic period. But he didn’t mind having to work that much anymore, now that he had such a wonderful way to spend his nights.


End file.
